I Love You
by moni kun
Summary: One shotShuichi shows how much he loves Yuki in as many ways as humanly possible.


"_I love you Yuki."_

_Soft lips brushed against my forehead then the heat hovering over my body disappeared with a soft pitter patter of little feet and a snick of the door closing._

_I smiled lightly and drifted back off into wonderful dreamland._

I woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh brewed coffee and stumbled out of my room to investigate. As I ambled through the living room, following the smell of the delicious brew, I was aware of two uncommon shapes on my coffee table.

I found a sup by the machine and as I went to pour the hot substance into it, a note fell off and fluttered to the floor. I filled my cup, then while blowing softly on the drink I bent over to retrieve the offending paper.

"**Yuki! I had to leave early today, so I made you some coffee for you! I know how much you need it to wake up so I thought you'd appreciate it!**

**Love,**

**Shuichi"**

I carefully set the note on the counter, then walked back into the living room. I sipped carefully from my hot cup, then realized what was wrong with my coffee table. A newspaper lay unfolded with my glasses perched carefully on top. Another not lay underneath them.

I slipped my glasses on and read it.

"**Yuki! I got the paper and sent out that manuscript that you needed to give Mizuki today! I figured that you would sleep a while to catch up on all those all nighters, so I cancelled you brunch with her. Here are your glasses and there's an article on Bad Luck today!Love,**

**Shuichi**

**P.S. I found that book you were looking for!"**

I smiled and carefully set that note down as well. I looked at my watch and decided that it was good that Shuichi had already taken care of that errand for me since my "Brunch" was hours ago. I sipped from my coffee again and blinked. _Wow. He must know me well to have set the timer on the coffee machine so perfectly._

It was almost one o'clock and my stomach was growling so I went in search of food.

I opened the fridge and immediately saw a Tupperware with an obnoxious pink note on top.

"**Yuki! Just heat this up for lunch, and there are strawberry cakes for you on the counter!**

**Love,**

**Shuichi"**

I tossed the Tupperware into the microwave (after carefully detaching the note) and set it to reheat. I went to the counter and set **that** note down so I could et my delicious cakes.

_All mine! _I thought greedily.

I ate two cake before the microwave beeped then commenced scarfing the hot noodles. I finished those and took my box of cakes, and a new cup of coffee, to the couch to enjoy while reading the newspaper. I skimmed through it until I found the article that Shuichi had mentioned. I smirked. _That brat has gone and released a single of that crappy song._ Although I always said it, and thought it too for that matter, I actually enjoyed The boy's songs and had a private collection of all the cds that I could get my hands on.

There, in big letters, stated:

**Bad Luck Releases New Single Glaring Dream Today**

"**When asked what this song was for, Shuichi said "It's to celebrate and anniversary!" Then he refused to say more…."**

I licked the crumbs off of my fingers and retreated to my study. I flipped through my calendar and a few months back soon found a sticky note proclaiming"

"**Yay Yuki! You remembered out anniversary! It's been exactly 6 months now! Check your cell phone messages.**

**Love, Shuichi**

**P.S I know how you always misplace that thing, so I got a cord for it and hung it up with your keys."**

I let the calendar drop back into place. _I was wondering why he was like this today. I mean, yeah, he always tries to be nice and do things for me, but this is almost abnormal…_

I knew the kid loved me, but do I…?

Have I ever?

I looked up from my feet and padded to the entry way. I unhooked my phone and turned it on. _Strange, there's only one message. Usually he leaves somewhere around 500._

"Hmph!" I held the phone to my ear to hear the genki voice of the brat pour out.

"Hi Yuki! Sorry I couldn't spend the day with you! But it's a lot of work when you release a new single! I have a press conference and other things to do, so I'll be back later tonight! I Love you Yuki!" Click

I dialed a number. "Tohma?"

"Yes Eiri?"

"When will the brat be through today?"

I could just hear the conniving little man smile over the phone.

"Around 6pm, I believe. Do you need me to give him a message?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "No Tohma. Just make sure that he comes straight home."

"Alright. Are you sure that's all you need?"

"Yes. Hanging up."

It was 1:30 and I only had a few hours until the brat got home. So I quickly got dressed and left to go shopping.

Shuichi came home and burst through the door "Tadaima!" He shouted as he slipped his shoes off. Then he dropped his bag and peered into the darkness. "Nani? Why are all the lights off?" He questioned to the air.

I stepped forward towards the boy and quietly said "I've been waiting for you."

Shuichi reached out and found my sleeve. While he rubbed the silk between his fingers in curiosity, he asked "Yuki? Is something wrong? Why are the lights off?"

"You came home earlier than I thought." I said. It was true, too. It was only 6:15 and I hadn't expected him back until at least 6:30. But I was ready and waiting anyways.

"Yeah," He said, puzzled. "Tohma sent a car to take me home. Is something wrong?" He asked again.

I could feel his eyes straining through the darkness, trying to see me. I pulled him close and embraced him against my chest. "Happy anniversary, Shuichi."

I could literally feel him melting in my arms.

"Yu…ki?" He asked weakly.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the living room. It was dimly lit by candles arranged around the room. There was one placing on the table with a plate heaped with a variety of foods. Two wine glasses sat there filled halfway and the center piece was a single, beautiful, red rose in a slender, clear vase. Not only was there only one setting, there was only one pair of chopsticks. I sat down carefully, arranging my lover so that he was sitting on my lap sideways while being held up by my left arm. I reached for the chopsticks and Shuichi looked up at me with wide and questioning eyes.

"Nani?" He whispered.

"Ssh." I murmured. "Just enjoy it."

As he gaped at me I brought the chopsticks up and popped something into his mouth.

I watched as his face contorted with delight while he chewed. Who wouldn't be delighted when they were being hand fed by their lover. Every so often I'd put something in my mouth too, to stave off the insatiable hunger that was growing with each bite Shuichi took. I tucked his head under my chin to keep him up straight, but also to smell his sweetly perfumed hair.

He sighed in contentment and snuggled into my chest. I held him closer and murmured "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm…" He groaned.

I laughed. "You seem cute right about now."

Shuichi looked up at me, eyes shining.

I took my chance and popped a strawberry into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, eyes gleaming. I leaned down and gently pressed my mouth up against his lips. The boy gasped and my tongue dived in, attempting to lap up all of those wonderful juices that had flooded the moist cavern. I drew Shuichi's tongue into my mouth and brought with it a hunk of juicy strawberry. Out tongues danced slowly for a moment then we both drew back for air. I swallowed the sweet juices and what was left of the strawberry. Shuichi laughed and wiped off the juices that were dribbling down my chin.

He snuggled into my chest and wrapped his arms around me. My skin shivered at the feel of his warm skin through my silk shirt.

I slowly wrapped my right arm around him, drawing him even closer.

"I love you, Yuki." He mumbled.

"I love you too."

Fin

Aww… A sweet little romance fic… huh? Did you like it? Amazingly enough, I wrote this when I was sitting at a bus stop and was all gloomy. To top it all off it was getting dark, it was pouring outside and my notebook got wet, and my fingers went numb so I couldn't feel my pencil. It's amazing how the weather effects you… Maybe it's because I like that weather? I hope there aren't very many mistakes. Here I am, typing this at 5 am in the morning… At least I have spell check this morning. Usually I don't. Wee! Must keep writing on this wonderful computer! Mmm.. I have a coffee craving…


End file.
